


Зверь в тебе 2

by CoffeeCat



Series: Зверь в тебе [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Monster!Sam, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм оказался неправильным сыном. Для Дина это оказалось несущественным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Удержать жизнь

Дин гнал как проклятый. Сэм, замученный до смерти – не к этому он готовился. Руку, хоть тресни, невозможно оторвать от сухой кожи. Пальцами он ловит пульс и дрожание ребер. Вдох и выдохом: "Дин". Он так привык к этому за дорогу. Лохматый затылок, пальцы, прижатые к его бедру. В груди дикой птицей билось: «Мой! Жив!» тамтамами в ушах отдавалось.

Очередное «Дин» оборвало цепочку. Сэм перестал дышать. В голове по инерции слышался ритм, но лазоревая птица, поющая в сердце, уже убита реальностью.

Он чудом удержал машину на дороге.

\- Сэмми!

Выволочь из машины, дыхание в рот, руки на сердце. И, раз! Два! Три, Сэмми!

В награду - едва слышимое: «Дии?» Карий ободок зрачка чуть заметен, глаза у Сэма черные.

«Не довезу», прочитал в них свой приговор Дин. Сэм свернулся клубочком на гравии. Вдох и выдохом: «Дин». Почти музыка. Их лебединая песня.

В больницу – нельзя, до убежища просто не успеть. Дин «Без осечки» Винчестер метался у машины, скуля как подстреленный пёс.

Решение лежало на поверхности. Через пятнадцать минут он ввалился в клинику Дилана. Сэм в одеяле на руках, и Дин застрелится, когда пальцы перестанут улавливать пульс.

Сейчас тут затишье, пациентов нет, только в задней комнате перелаивались оставленные на стационар больные. И перемявкивались тоже.

Дилан секунду вопросительно смотрел на Винчестера и, разглядев его ношу, потемнел лицом. Сливово-черная кожа налилась багрянцем. Дин и цвета-то подобного не видел, на живых людях.

\- Выйди, - рявкнул ветврач. - Убирайся отсюда, выродок, и дверь с той стороны закрой. Людей здесь не лечат!

Дин как на стену налетел. Он как то помог Дилану проредить местных оборотней, притаскивал пару раз редкие ингредиенты из тварей. Именно Рид штопал ему спину, когда Дин нарвался на порку вместо свидания с братом.

\- Это Сэм, - сказал он, словно это все объясняло. - Мой Сэм.

Дилан выронил ручку, перелинял в более привычный цвет. Конское успокоительное, которым он обезболивал Дина в тот раз, сработало как сыворотка правды. Рид много знал и Дину, пожалуй, стоило чаще к нему наведываться.

\- Украл?

\- Заработал. - Дин проигнорировал косой взгляд, уложил свою ношу на диковинно-разборный операционный стол. – Утром снял со столба, он обернулся человеком и теперь умирает. По дороге сердце останавливалось.

Дин приподнял одеяло, скрывающие рубцы на теле. Рид сморщился – зрелище удручало. Он взял за худой локоть, протер спиртом сгиб - кожа под грязью пугающе бледная.

\- Я ни черта в них не понимаю. Начну лечить как человека при истощении - физраствор, глюкоза, - он оттянул Сэму веко, осмотрел с фонариком глаз. Реакция зрачка минимальна. - Ты держи, чтобы не снес ничего, если полегчает. А я - спрашивать.

Дин, как опытная медсестра менял баллоны на капельнице. Смотреть на грязную кожу нет сил, он выгребает запасы антисептических салфеток и вытирает Сэму лицо, шею. Дальше под одеяло заглядывать страшно, тревожить рубцы – тем более. Похоже, Сэм был очень плохим «щеночком».

Дин разглядывал скорченное, не распрямляемое никакими ухищрениями тело – то ли от истощения, то ли с непривычки оно казалась слишком мелким, не достаточным для пятнадцатилетнего пацана. Не достаточным, и слишком большим. Джон все-таки отобрал его Сэмми, шестилетнего умника с пушистый челкой. Дину остался этот, искалеченный волчонок, из человеческих слов способный произнести только его имя. Ни тебе солнечно блестящих глаз, ни часовых препирательств, кто из них бэтмен. От Дина тоже мало что осталось, но что делать тем Сэмом, он на зубок знал. А как разговорить этого...

Он вздрогнул от голоса Рида:

\- Думаю, вас представлять не надо?

При взгляде на вошедшего, руки сами потянулись к кобуре.

\- Угомонись, Винчестер, - пророкотало по комнате, стекло в плафонах задрожало на раскатистое «эр». - Оружия на тебе нет, я чую.

Альфа местных. Вервольф, с которыми у Дина случилось боевая ничья и общая победа над безумными обращенными, угрюмо смотрел на охотника.

С оружием Дин и правда налажал, дробовик в багажнике, берета между сидениями. Но дела это не меняло - стоило альфе шагнуть к Сэму, он рефлекторно встал на пути.

\- Я посмотрю, - проворчал тот.

\- Он не твоей крови.

\- Я помогал одному. Давно... - он зарычал, призывный рёв альфы заставил содрогнуться Дина и подпрыгнуть Дилана. Сэм лишь дрогнул всем телом и снова замер. - А вот это странно.

Латексные перчатки едва не порвались на его огромных лапах. Альфа осторожно выпростал стопы из-под одеяла, промял, пощупал косточки, сравнил форму ногтей. То же - с кистями. Задумался. Сунулся под одеяло, выше колен. Дин рыкнул:

\- Куда полез?!

Альфа подвинул его к столу:

\- Твой брат, сам и смотри. Браслетов нет, ищи проколы, пирсинг, ремешки. Всё, что может быть амулетом.

Дин оглядел нагое тело – ни наколок, ни лишнего железа. Мысленно извиняясь – раздвинул Сэму ноги и осмотрел пах, тоже ничего. Кроме грязи и струпьев. Злясь на вервольфа, он вернул брату целомудренную позу, снова закрыл.

\- Сколько ему? – Альфа содрал и выкинул перчатки.

\- Пятнадцать.

Раздражать Сэму губы он даже не пытался, ощупал зубы через кожу щеки.

\- Мелкий. - Он оценивающим взглядом окинул Дина. – Во сколько лет ты впервые женщину захотел?

Дин чуть со стула не навернулся.

\- Полового созревания во сколько достиг, идиот, - перевел Дилан.

\- Где-то в шестнадцать.

\- Совсем пиздец. - Подвел итоги альфа.

\- Что делать то?

Альфа присел на кушетку рядом. Он словно выдохнул силу из себя, превратившись из пышущего угрозой монстра в усталого работягу, у которого те же проблемы, что и у всех. Дом в залоге, жена гуляет, а на работе долбоёб-начальник. А тут еще у соседского недоросля проблемы.

\- Ему надо обернуться, кровь из носа. Послезавтра полнолуние. Рид бы его откачал, сто к одному, я думаю. Но если он останется человеком, Зверь сожрет его изнутри.

\- Можешь позвать его еще раз?

\- Зверь или идёт или нет. - Альфа вздыхает. - Я только слышал о таком, чтобы в бреду так сильно держали Зверя. Словно от этого даже не жизнь зависит, что-то большее. Судьба семьи, всего клана…

Сэм шевельнулся, ткнулся носом в лежащую у его головы руку Дина и умиротворенно улыбнулся. Датчик сердечной деятельности зашелся мерзкие писком. Рид молниеносно всадил Сэму адреналин. Тело выгнулось дугой, дрожь трансформации пробежалась до кончиков пальцев. Вот-вот обернется…

\- Сэмми! – не выдержав пытки, простонал Дин.

Мелкий зверёныш тут же растворился. Сэм стёк на стол, замер, задышал ровно.

\- Ты и есть его амулет. – Подытожил альфа. – Какое-то воспоминание о тебе. Ради себя он бы так не смог.

\- Или вообще верит, что ты его сон. – Пробурчал Дилан. – В свете его спасения, вполне вариант.

\- Мне прямо сейчас застрелиться?

\- Лучше подумай, что это было. И сделай за оставшееся время что-то, что никогда не делал, что точно выходит за рамки его опыта и не может ему снится.

\- А пока думаешь, заворачивай рукав, будешь кровью делиться.

Как Дин ни настаивал, док взял ровно порцию крови. И, к его удивлению, еще одной поделился альфа, проворчал: "До полнолуния точно доживет, не ссы". Динову кровь поставили в вену, а волчью скормили через трубочку. Мелкий не брыкался, высосал с удовольствием и после переливания выглядел здоровее. Чуть порозовела кожа, разгладилось лицо. Он мирно сопел во сне, напряжение осталось только в пальцах, те цепко держали пойманный динов браслет. И все время норовили захватить запястье целиком.

\- Переночуете у меня, в подсобке есть софа и одеяла. С утра после капельниц отвалишь, раньше - не смей.

Винчестер пожал плечами, главное, что их не гнали. Сгрёб брата и понёс, куда показали. Сэмми кажется стал больше по объёму, словно из комка сухих костей, стал превращаться в живого человека.

Софа у дока оказалась шикарная, Сэмми на ней просто терялся.

\- Что рассматриваешь? Ложись рядом, если он ночью превратится, пусть первого жрёт тебя. У меня шкура не лишняя.

Винчестер фыркнул, специфические у ветеринаров способы успокаивать. Скинул ботинки и куртку, улегся. Его мелкий под боком и пока не собирается внезапно помирать. Жизнь приучила, радоваться таким вещам.

\- Пусть мне приснится то, что тебя напугало... – Шепнул он, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, накрыл его запястье ладонью.

Сэм, почувствовав рядом тепло, тут же извернулся, закинул на лодыжки ногу, обхватил плечи рукой - не убежишь. «Маленькая обезьянка», вспомнил Дин их дразнилку, прижал брата к себе и тоже засопел.

Сон навалился внезапно яркий, отчетливо ясный, как домик в снежном шаре. Все такое же стеклянно-блестящие и жутковато контрастное.

Номер мотеля - обои в клеточку, короткую шторку дергает ветром из распахнутого окна. Джон сидит за столом, усталый, словно с многодневной охоты. Перед ним дневник и газета, в руках телевизорный пульт. Изолента скрепляющая корпус немного отходит, Джон задевает ее пальцами: «Щелк-щелк!» Дин видит это из дверей ванной. Он только помылся, на бедрах влажное полотенце, в ухо попала вода и он сейчас начнет прыгать по номеру на одной ноге и мотать головой, вытрясая капли.

Хлопает дверь, по бодрому топоту Дин определяет - в школе к Сэму не приставали, кто-то даже решил дружить, а в рюкзаке, как минимум одно «отлично».

Сэм попадает в зону видимости, физиономия светится довольством, он открывает рот, торопится рассказать…

Щелк-щелк, щелк, клац!

Картинку заливает черным. Дин никогда не вспоминал этот момент. Последующие - сколько угодно, перебирал как Золушка гнилой горох - что не сделал, где упустил. А этот вспоминать, оказывается боялся.

Вместо Сэма на него смотрит Зверь. Секунды сменяет одна другую со скрежетом. Черты лица дрожат, Сэм прорывается обратно, кричит:

\- Дин, не...

Зверь прыгает. Картина замерла - тряхни и полетят снежинки. Он не боится Зверя, он спорил бы три миллиона к одному, на лице у того не злость, отчаяние. Дин шагает вперед и оборачивается. В зеркале отражается он. Собственное лицо – вытаращенные глаза, прыщ ненавистный на губе, облазящий от солнца нос, все сложилось в маску ужаса.

Смотрит на Сэма, сквозь клыки читает непроизнесенное:

«Дин не бойся!»

Из сна его выбрасывает как пинком. Весь в поту и запыхавшийся, словно за вендиго гонялся. Сэм сопит в подмышку, рукав уже влажный от его дыхания.

\- Попросил вещих снов на свою голову… А чем исправить, можешь подсказать? – Пробурчал без особой, впрочем, надежды.

Песочный человечек его не расслышал, беспамятство, черное как болотная вода и такое же неподвижное, держало до самого утра.

Проснулся с рассветом, смотрел на Сэма в неверных первых лучах, пытался разглядеть в нём Сэмми. Чуть не разревелся, услышав сквозьсонное бормотание:

\- Дин, не бросай меня, не бойся. Дин…

\- Всё будет хорошо, Сэмми. Мы выберемся.


	2. Сны

Дин не ожидал, что вырубится, разглядывая сонного Сэма под капельницами. Только отметил, как вырос брат - потяжелел подбородок, исчезла детская пухлость рта. Нос из маленькой кнопки превратился в Нос, вздорно-курносый и норовящий занять большую часть лица. На тощей жирафьей шее проступил кадык. Винчестер и улетел в астрал, наблюдая, как вздрагивает у горла синяя жилка, подтверждая - жив.

На Сэмов всхлип он подорвался в готовности задушить любого обидчика голыми руками .

Дилан отошел от Сэма, на всякий случай.

\- Витамины внутримышечно, масляные, больно, - сказал и показал шприц. - И не смотрите на меня так оба, я не пытался болью спровоцировать превращение. Я вообще хочу быть подальше, когда тебя, Сэм, накроет.

Дин разжал кулаки. Сэм смотрел на ветеринара сурово насупившись и немного обижено. Словно тот сделал что-то не по правилам, поперек неписанной договоренности. Вспомнились его зубодробительные разносы Дину, когда тот мухлевал в Монополию. Сейчас откроет рот и ка-а-ак выдаст лекцию...

Сэм только вздохнул, закрыл заголенное бедро одеялом . И уставился на брата, как на икону в храме.

\- А если не накроет? - Вздохнул Дин.

\- Завтра вечером вернетесь. Сутки под транквилизатором - жутко вредно для сердца, но это шанс. Один к тысяче, так что лучше старайся.

Рид выдал ему бумажку с адресом.

\- Питер сказал, что теперь ты ему должен. В мотеле не просматриваемый заезд, не будет соседей и есть полный холодильник еды. Если что - я рядом. Все, валите, у меня скоро нормальные пациенты придут.

Дин посмотрел на брата, полулежащего на софе. Голые пятки, серые от грязи торчат из-под одеяла. Волосы засаленными дредами закрывают лицо. Чумазый, с въевшейся в кожу старой пылью, закутанный в одеяло, словно беженец.

Сейчас он походил на Сэмми меньше, чем когда-либо. Дин не мог прочитать выражение, застывшее на его лице. Постоянно влажные глаза, неустанно следящие за ним с самого пробуждения, пугали. Такой взгляд он ожидал бы увидеть у смертника за пять минут до казни, когда привезли ответ на последнюю апелляцию. Отрицательный.

"Отмыть. Накормить. Одеть", обрисовал Дин ближайший план действий. До импалы мелкого пришлось нести на руках - ноги держали не надежно. Дин предпочел сам напрячься и донести увесистый, пахнущий потом и псиной сверток, чем испугаться еще раз, как утром, когда Сэм пытался дойти до туалета. Синяк с его скулы перецвел в коричневый и сошел на нет за считанные секунды, а вот дрожь в руках у Дина не проходила все утро.

Адрес привел их к тихому кемпингу для туристов. Небольшой домик в самом дальнем краю площадки. Широкие кровати, мягкие полотенца, даже фрукты на столе - чем не рай на земле. На пару дней - за глаза хватит.

Первым в дом он принес Сэма. Сгрузил на кровать и рванул к детке за пакетами. Вернувшись вздрогнул - Сэм стоял посреди комнаты. Тощие как у цапли ноги торчат из-под одеяла, а в глазах плещется такая тоска и страдание, словно Дин пообещал перебить всех щенков в городе и половину только что у него на глазах прикончил.

\- С-сэм? - Винчестер на ощупь пристроил пакеты, стараясь только не раздавить чего.

Концентрация горя в пространстве стала запредельной - режь и намазывай. Трагическая птица взмахнула крылом, одеяло осело на пол и Сэм предстал перед ним в первозданной наготе. Прекрасный и ужасающий одновременно.

Дин забыл как дышать. Его мелкий производил впечатление. Рослый, почти с него, тощий словно пособие по анатомии. И грязный, как третий всадник апокалипсиса. Местами еще не затянулись рубцы. Он стоял опустив руки, уткнувшись взглядом в пол. Покорный, только ему послушный. Всем своим видом показывающий - ты хозяин, я сделаю все, что прикажешь. И Винчестер пятой точкой, шестым чувством понимал - стоит принять этот дар, Сэм сломается. Погибнет Сэмми, который признал в нем брата, пронес память через девять лет ада. Пылью развеется то, ради чего Дин прошибал стены и рвался на амбразуры. Он сглотнул. Сэм не виноват, его так учили. Ему долго доказывали, что это единственный способ остаться живым и целым. Дин для того и нужен, чтобы показать, как надо правильно.

\- Сдурел? - продавил он через перемкнувшее горло. - Босыми ногами по голому полу?

Затолкал оторопевшего малого в ванную комнату, проследил, чтобы он встал на толстый плетеный коврик, а не на кафель. Включил воду впрогорячь.

\- Оборотня из тебя не получилось, давай хоть человека сделаем.

Сэмми потеряно хлопал глазами. Дин выбивался из привычной картины. От него не поступало знакомых приказов и не было понятно, чего ждать.

На полке нашлась пена для ванн, не ахти какого качества, но пышную шапку из пузырьков и запах свежести она дала.

Дин попробовал воду - в самый раз. Чуть не насильно заволок в нее Сэма, с трудом усадил. Тот сидел по уши в ароматных хлопьях и смотрел на него как на привидение. Дин не мог заставить себя прикоснуться к коже, казалось это будет насилием, которое оборотень примет как должное, а Сэмми... просто не переживет.

Поэтому начал мыть ему голову. Пока есть шанс расчесать - стричь нельзя. Младший всегда любил длинные волосы.

Перебрал пальцами огромный колтун, намочил это воронье гнездо. Сэм замычал удивленно, сжался в ванне, чуть ли не меж колен пряча голову. До шести лет он позволял мыть волосы только младенческим шампунем, пахнущим карамелью и не вызывающим слез. Дин дразнил его девчонкой, но всегда дописывал в перечень покупок именно эту марку. Сладкий аромат перебил запах пены, сделал воспоминания до боли живыми и острыми. Сэм под руками задрожал, Дин чувствовал это, взбивая пенный ком на его макушке.

\- Чалму или рожки? Сэм, это же твой шампунь, откуда слезы?

Сэм перехватил его запястье, прижался щекой и разревелся взахлеб. Дин потер пальцем кожу на его щеке, оставляя белые полосы. Мочалку он напрочь не помнил, какая была тогда у Сэма. Дал самую обыкновенную.

Вспоминание словно было чем-то болезненным, Сэм с трудом продирался к памяти детских лет. Вертел мочалку, ронял и вылавливал скользкое мыло. Дин подбадривал его успехи, когда люфа в первый раз неловко шкрябнула по коже, сам чуть не разрыдался от счастья. Намыливание Сэму понравилось, довольное урчание и пофыркивание выдавали с головой. Оттерев грязь с лица, рук и торса он вопросительно посмотрел на брата.

\- Давай помогу подняться. Мойся с низу, все нормально, я не буду смотреть.

Дин помнит это выражение у Сэмми. С таким он не просто изучал- рассматривал новые предметы, он изучал новые виды. В Бриджстоне он замер посреди пешеходного перехода, увидев парящие над городом снежные вершины, Дин выволок его с дороги на руках. Это выражение не сходило с его лица неделю, к концу которой Сэм знал про горы раз в пятьдесят больше, чем его одногодки. И гораздо больше, чем когда либо хотел узнать Дин, которому все эти сокровища вливались в уши поперек его желаний и вопреки требований заткнуться. Дин вообще не думал, что озабоченная гримаса, сулящая вынос мозга очередными открытиями, будет его когда-нибудь так радовать.

Наверняка сейчас мелкий препарирует его действия, вычленяет все непривычное и раскладывает по полочкам, чтобы потом досконально разобраться. И главное, мысли не мешают ему споро отмываться, словно навык, со скрипом вытащенный из памяти, встал на свое место и не требовал больше контроля. Сэм восстанавливается.

Вымытый до скрипа, с волосами разобранными если не по волоску, то по прядям точно, Дин вывел брата из ванной. Чистку зубов он решил отложить на завтра, когда купит еще одну новую щетку взамен сгрызенной. Не все навыки проснулись быстро.

В тюрбане из полотенца и длинном мотельном халате Сэм выглядел как восточный принц. Здоровенные бежевые сланцы немного портили картину, но сияющие раскосые глаза все восполняли.

\- Ваше Высочество, идемте обедать!

Сэм фыркнув, как в былые времена, гордо прошествовал к столу. Сердце Дина согрето тем, как уверенно и без опаски Сэмми устраивается у стола, стопроцентно уверенный - сейчас его будут вкусно кормить. Он зачарованно следит, как Дин раскладывает хлеб, режет вареное мясо. Ароматный пар над чайными кружками увлекает его похлеще Энимал Планет. Дин едва успевает отдернуть его палец от кипятка, вскрикнув:

\- Нет, Сэм!

От рывка опрокидывается банка с томатным супом, алое пятно расползалось по футболке Дина и побежало по светлой скатерти к Сэму.

Арабский королевич растворился в воздухе в ту же секунду, со стула слетел и забился под раковину испуганный дикий звереныш. Он шарахнулся от протянутых рук и взвыл отчаянно. И не поймать, не прижать к себе - рвется прочь. Отчетливо слышалось в скулеже:

\- Нет, не я, нет...

Винчестер сдернул пропитанную супом футболку.

\- Я в порядке Сэмми, я в порядке.

Мелкий коснулся пальцами алых разводов, Дин тут же затер их смятой тканью.

\- Нет ран. Все в порядке.

Он обнял брата.

\- Думаешь что спишь, да? То мечты, то кошмары. Скорее умрешь, чем отпустишь Зверя, чем дашь ему отобрать у тебя хоть минуту этого сна.

Сэм не понимает его, смотрит обреченно-обожающим взглядом. Просто ждет, что будет дальше, готовый принять любое развитие событий.

\- Это будет хороший сон. И лучший день в нашей жизни, Сэмми. Обещаю.


	3. Связь

И день действительно оказался лучшим. В последние девять лет так уж точно, Дин готов спорить на что угодно. Чудно и приятно было смотреть, как Сэм гоняет пальцами шоколадные колечки в молоке, как жадно зачавкивает мясо. Он разомлел, пока Дин вычесывал и сушил ему волосы. Старший упарился сам, но вытащил все колтуны, оставив нетронутой шелковистую гриву по плечи.

Они свернулись спать прямо на игре. Сэм опознал только домино, ни "Монополия", ни карты не заинтересовали. Но уж в костяшки он резался как в четыре, когда толком не умел считать и играл используя только подобие костяшек друг другу.

Дин проиграл два сникерса, пять сосучек и пытался даже смухлевать, но Сэм просек все маневры и полез отнимать нечестно стянутую доминошку. В потасовке разбилась вся партия, покрывало слетело вместе с игрой на пол. Дин еле успевал выкручиваться из захватов, уворачиваться от подзатыльников и щипков. Сэм так же как в детстве боялся щекотки и Дин без зазрений совести пользовался этим, катая хохочущего поганца по кровати. Тиская довольного брата, Дин даже забыл на минуту, что сегодняшний день - их последний. Позволил расслабиться взведенной пружине, перестал ждать удара. Размяк, увяз в счастье, дал слабину.

Когда мотельная дверь слетела с петель и повисла на одной цепочке, между Дином и глоком оказалось большее расстояние, чем между его носом и обрезом, зажатым в руках Джона. Рваться прочь было поздно, сверху прижимался трясущийся Сэм - быстро не скинешь. Он чувствует голыми лопатками, что сердце у мелкого скоро прорвет кожу, так колотится.

\- Вижу, ты отличился, Дин. Нашел свой, особенный способ приручения. - Выдавил через зубы Джон, окатывая брезгливым взглядом братьев на разворошенной постели.

Дин порозовел, понимая двусмысленность позы.

\- С чего вдруг я должен тебе объяснять?

За спиной отца маячит силуэт - Сингер прикрывает тылы, знакомая схема. Что действительно приводит Дина в отчаяние - ближайшее окно выходит в ту же сторону что и дверь, он не сможет выбросить Сэма туда. Запасных выходов нет. Второй раз за эти дни он мечтает разбить себе голову за глупость. Стоило отойти от плана, совершает промах за промахом. И если Сэм сейчас умрет, виноват в этом будет только Дин.

В руке старого охотника появляется то, что Дин меньше всего готовился увидеть - древний пульт от телевизора. Отломанный угол, пересохшая изолента.

"Щелк-щелк... Щелк..."

Дин дернулся обожженный узнаванием - старый ультразвуковой пульт, который напугал Сэма в тот первый раз.

\- Нет! - крикнул он, вскинув руку.

"Клац!"

Дин замер, чтобы не провоцировать Зверя. Спиной он почувствовал дрожь, пробежавшую по телу Сэма и ждал клыки в загривок в любой момент.

\- Нет, - прошелестело в затылок. - Ты больше не заставишь меня...

Джон бросил пульт и с ловкостью фокусника выхватил шокер.

\- Можно и по-плохому.

Клеммы выскочили на пружинках и впились Дину в грудь, как две гадюки. Судорогой его выбросило из кровати. Крик Сэма, отброшенного тем же ударом, оглушил. Дин кинулся прикрывать собой брата и покатился по полу, получив второй разряд.

\- Не трогай его, - рыдал на постели мелкий.

\- Давай, выродок, покажи истинное лицо! - Рявкнул Джон и навел на него обрез. - Иначе охотником он не останется. Много электричества вредно для сердца.

Дин ожидал эту боль, когда не сможет больше притворяться, что вооруженный монстр - его отец. Но и к физическим мукам он был готов. Срывая связки и дергая скрюченными руками, корчась от нового удара, он перекатился к брошенным вещам. Постанывая и трясясь от проходящих судорог, прижался к сумкам, и только немного отпустило - выхватил и выпустил весь магазин в маячившее у дверей темное пятно. Точнее все равно не мог прицелиться. Но раз током больше не дергало - попал. Выдернул воткнутые как в индейку клеммы и прохрипел:

\- Не того сына ты уродом назвал, папа.

\- Не наговаривай на себя, - неожиданным басом отозвалась красноглазая тень, склонившаяся над Джоном.

\- Ты!? - зрение возвращалось и кроме альфы он рассмотрел фигуры, сцепившиеся в сумраке у дверей, Бобби тоже с нападением не справлялся.

\- Никто не смеет обижать нашего дока, - он взял труп за ботинки и поволок из номера.

\- Рид жив?

\- Справится. Я рад, что у вас получилось. Удачи, Дин. - Альфа тщательно приставил дверь на место и, кажется, подпер чем-то снаружи. Дин оторопело перевел взгляд на кровать - там сидел Зверь. Ощеренный, не отводящий черных глаз от дверей, готовый к прыжку, но сдерживаемый присутствием альфы. Ради защиты брата Сэм отпустил контроль.

И ближайшие двое суток Дин будет заперт в комнате с существом, с которым виделся трижды, считая этот раз. Поминая, как страшно и больно было Зверю в прошлые встречи, на сильное дружелюбие Дин не надеялся.

\- Сэмми? - рискнул он.

Зверь выскользнул из халата и в доли секунды распластал Дина по ковру. Когти чувствительно проехались по ребрам, клыки остановились в угрожающей близости от лица. Рык дал понять, что фокус не удался, Дин хотел Зверя, Дин его получил. И пока Луна не пойдет на убыль, Сэмми тут ни чего не решает.

Винчестер теоретически представлял на чем основана связь Зверя и охотника. Но с практической стороной были проблемы. Владельцы оборотней не распространялись на столь интимные темы, разве что сильно под шафе, почти бессвязно. Пособие же вообще предлагало ритуал, от которого Дина воротило, как от кучи дерьма, то есть надо будет - залезет, но без крайней необходимости лучше стороной обойдет.

Оставалось довериться Зверю, у него очевидно было собственное мнение о ситуации. Сэмов нос щекотно касался кожи. Обнюханы были нос, губы, теплое место за ухом, у линии волос. Подмышки заинтересовали особо, Дин дернулся не ожидая влажного прикосновения. Он поддавался желаниям Сэма - поднял руки, поворачивался под мягким нажимом, смысл сопротивляться, если сам к этому шел. Но когда тот скользнул когтями по пояснице, оттягивая штаны и принюхиваясь, напрягся.

Вот и подтверждение, что пьяные бредни - не сказки. Зверь захочет утвердить связь физически.

Рык трансформировался в ворчание, потом в благосклонное мурлыканье. Касание языка к спине и бокам стали активнее. Оборотень с удовольствием пробовал его на вкус. На особо понравившихся местах он втягивал и посасывал кожу, отчего Дина бросало в дрожь.

Винчестер осознавал, что сейчас случится. Он как-то сходил в бордель, чтобы узнать, как. Опробовал все варианты, чтоб не было сюрпризов. Запретил себе чувствовать что-либо по этому поводу, просто поставил мысленно галочку "пройдено" и перешел к следующему этапу. Когда понял, что страх мешает работе, ударился в великий любовный квест, не пропуская ни одной юбки. Чтобы потом, когда он станет парой ревнивому оборотню не жалеть и не думать, будто что-то потерял.

Без подготовки будет больно, но не смертельно. Он собрал всю смелость и коснулся оборотня в ответ - огладил ребра, тронул впадину живота. Зверь заинтересовался, обнюхал руки и, верх доверия, позволил запустить руки в шевелюру. Приятно было, что Сэм полностью исцелился - гладкая кожа светилась здоровьем, движения стали быстрыми и плавными, как у кошки. Дин пропустил между пальцев каштановые пряди, наслаждаясь их шелковистостью и мягкостью. По наитию помассировал Зверю шею и затылок, тот выгнулся от ласки, как настоящий кот, подставил спину.

Дин размял ему загривок, прошелся по спине, массируя перекатывающиеся мышцы. Добился беспрерывного урчания от довольного оборотня. Зверь растекся по ковру, игриво скосив глаза на Дина, и до того дошло, что ковер не самое лучшее место для их игр.

\- Пошли на кровать.

Сэм подчинился, только придержал Дина за пояс джинс, намекая - лишнее. Но уловив испуг - хмыкнул и больше не приставал, растянулся по кровати. Винчестера отродясь не водили на курсы по массажу, бывало пару раз девчонки в благодарность разминали на плечах желваки. Сейчас он чувствовал себя долбанным гуру - руки словно знали, как лечь, куда нажать и где погладить, чтобы тело под ним дрожало в экстазе. Он словно вылепил его заново, знал, на ощупь проверил как оно сделано, из чего сбито. Когда он закончил с пятками, Зверь муркнул и завалил на кровать его самого - вернуть услугу. Вымешивал его руками, коленями, прошелся по старым травмам, словно залечивая рубцы. Дин думать забыл о своих страхах, чего бы Зверю сейчас ни приспичило - он был абсолютно готов.

Оборотень прижал его раскаленным телом, размазал по кровати. Горячее сопение возле шеи подняло дыбом волоски на спине. Дин как-то отстранено вспомнил рубцы на лицах и шеях, подаренные хозяевам их питомцами, но только подгреб под себя подушку и удобнее выставил шею.

\- Можно Сэмми, кусай, - и сам впивается в жесткий хлопок, чтоб не орать.

Оборотень ворчит на "Сэмми", вылизывает ему кожу, подбирая место повкуснее. Клыки едва ощутимо чиркают по загривку и Зверь припадает к ране, как к источнику жизни. От чмокающих звуков, легкой боли и ёрзанья горячего тела Дина ведет. Он словно соскальзывает, отпускает реальность, летит куда-то, где ему хорошо и можно ни о чем не думать. Во сне ему кажется, что он летает, ныряет в облаках вместе с прекрасным дельфином.

Дрёма прерывается только желанием скинуть с себя слишком жаркое одеяло. Дин просыпается, едва не с болью выдираясь из сладкого сна. Сэм сопит ему в ухо, едва касается губами ранки. Дин ощупывает - метка заросла, вспухла грубым, чуть воспаленным рубцом в половину монеты. Пару минут он осознает странное - их связь закреплена, штаны на месте и ему безумно жарко.

\- Вот идиоты-то! - ворчит он, вспоминая все ужасы, надуманные за эти годы охотниками. - Пни озабоченные.

Он скидывает штаны, прижимаясь к оборотню, без боя и истерик давая ему необходимый телесный контакт. Тот оплетает конечностями как лиана, вжимается и Дин на раз уплывает из реальности. Завтра у него будет целый день, чтобы узнать эту сторону брата.

\- Мой, - ворчит Сэм сквозь сон и Дин с ним совершенно согласен.


End file.
